


code name : saphael

by ava_quinncurtis



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: College, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humans AU, M/M, Raphael is ace, Saphael, simon is pansexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_quinncurtis/pseuds/ava_quinncurtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Simon and Raphael pretending to be a couple to save Simon's ass, because it's my friend's birthday. Enjoy!</p><p>Thanks Nisha for the idea of using my tumblr url as a title!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	code name : saphael

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juliana_ravenclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliana_ravenclaw/gifts).



> (also this title is a joke ; nothing to do with the fic)

“Thanks for coming Raph,” Simon sighs as he sits across from him.  
  
By the look on his face, Simon can tell Raphael’s been here for a little while and has already ordered. Simon is looking at him like he’s waiting for him to say something, complain, but he doesn’t.   
  
Instead, he just stares right back until he raises his eyebrows and looks down at his latte. He takes another sip of it and sighs as he puts the cup down again.  
  
“Whatever,” he says, glancing up at Simon. “what do you want?”  
  
Simon doesn’t reply just yet. He just spotted a waitress and orders coffee. When he speaks Raphael notices he smells like stale coffee. He also knows that like every other young adult in New-York, coffee is one of his favortie drinks. Maybe that’s why he’s so full of energy and talks so freaking much.  
  
“So, um -”  
  
“No.” Raphael stops him, his voice as detached as it’s been ever since this guy walked in. Simon’s mouth falls open in protest and his hands are no longer set on his lap.  
  
“Dude,” he whines, “You don’t know what I was going to say.”  
  
“And I don’t want to.” He smiles a twisted smile Simon hates. The one bullies in middle school used to give each other before causing him trouble. He’s in college now, and that diabolical grin still scares the crap out of him.   
  
They’re actually both going to the same college. Simon is a freshman and Raphael seems a bit older and he’s not a freshman. There’s definitely something about his face that confuses Simon and it makes it so much harder to read him, or his age.   
  
“So why did you come?” Simon demands and Raphael’s big brown eyes find the freshman who’s resting his elbows on the table, staring right back at him. Simon waits for the guy to lift his head up and consider him to start talking, which he does.   
  
-x-  
  
“So,” Raphael starts saying, ready to sum up all of Simon’s crazy story. “Your mother’s friend lost contact with her brother years ago, now they’re catching up and he has a super hot daughter they all want to set you up with.”   
  
“Yup.”  
  
“And you want me to be your fake boyfriend.”   
  
“Exactly.” Simon ends up saying after hesitating. Raphael remains silent for a little while and judging by the look on the guy’s face, Simon’s starting to regret ever telling him about this whole story.   
  
Raphael frowns. “Absolutely not, I mean,” he shakes his head, his face twisted with disbelief. “How did this happen?”  
  
“Well,” Simon grimaces. “I told my mom I was pansexual.”  
  
“And?”   
  
“And, she thinks that means I can date her friend’s niece.”  
  
“So you panicked and told her you had a boyfriend and now your precious little mama wants to meet him.” Raphael raises an eyebrow and sighs when Simon finally acquiesces.   
  
“Don’t you have any friends that can do that for you?” He asks and the freshman shakes his head, glancing down at his own cup. “What about Alec?”  
  
Simon freezes and sits up straight.. “Okay, _one_ ; Alec hates me. _Two_ ; he’s my best friend’s boyfriend’s friend. Not my friend.” He stops. Frowns. “If that makes sense.”  
  
“I’m not sure it does, pero sigue.”  
  
“And _three ;_ haven’t you heard? He’s dating Hodge’s assistant.”  
  
“Magnus?” Raphael grins, definitely amused. Okay, hanging out with this nerd has its perks ; he has all the gossip. Simon nods, glad to find a person he hadn’t told the news yet.   
  
He waits a little and starts tapping on the table with his fingertips but stops almost instantly. “Plus,” He starts saying, trying to level his voice. “I thought it was okay, you know.” He looks up at Raphael who doesn’t seem to understand what he’s trying to say. “With you being gay and all.”  
  
Raphael almost chokes on his latte and when he sees that, Simon sits up straight, scared that he’s made a mistake.   
  
“You’re not?” He raises his eyebrows. “Oh my God, I thought -”  
  
“I am.” Raphael says, his voice completely even until he’s frowning.   
  
“Oh.” (Also, _thank God._ ) “So…” Simon hesitates for a while, for so long actually, and Raphael is losing patience and interrupts him.  
  
“What do you need me to do?” He demands, clearly not amused, Simon thinks.  
  
“Lunch with my family tomorrow?” Simon asks, so nervous his voice betrays him.  
  
Raphael holds his stare for just a little longer before he takes a breath and grabs his phone and latte and stands up, ready to leave.   
  
“I’ll be there.”  
  
He walks out, leaving Simon at the table alone, not sure what just happened there. Simon shakes this feeling off and lifts his cup to his lips. His coffee’s cold.  
  
-x-  
  
Saturday morning, and everything is crap. Simon’s mom and sisters are already setting the table and he’s up in his room, pacing the floor because _where the hell is Raphael_.   
  
Deep down, Simon knew he couldn’t trust him. He’s actually pretty damn sure the guy hates him. Him, and everyone, to be quite honest. Simon is only beginning to consider going downstairs and tell his family his boyfriend has a flu (or anything, really, he’d figure this out) when his phone starts ringing.   
  
“For the life of me, Raphael, where are you?”  
  
“Easy hombre. I’m at the end of your street, waiting for you.”  
  
So much for texting him the whole adress, Simon thinks.  
  
“Before I meet your family there are some things we need to discuss.” Raphael says, the annoyance in his voice betraying him over the phone, after a little while waiting for Simon’s reply.   
  
Simon doesn’t argue much longer and in no more than two minutes he’s joined Raphael, pretending his “boyfriend” didn’t know where they lived.   
  
“What’s up? What did you want to tell me?” Simon demands, not yet standing in front of the guy and still walking towards him. Raphael laughs a little at him.   
  
“Hello to you too, sunshine.” He says, and Simon looks confused so he rolls his eyes and keeps going. “If I’m going to be your boyfriend -”  
  
“ _Fake_ boyfriend.” Simon feels the need to add, thinking that reminding himself that this is just an act will help him relax, feel more comfortable. Except it doesn’t. Like, at all.   
  
“Of course,” Raphael says and he’s looking way too serious right now. “So if this is going to work we need to set a few rules...”  
  
And just as Simon is about to repeat _‘rules’_ because _damn_ , he’s one clueless kid, he keeps going. “...on what we can and cannot do in front of your family.”  
  
Next thing he knows Simon is sitting on a bench with Raphael, and it’s one of these unique moments where he has nothing much to say. Raphael is there, asking questions on what’s Simon’s family is like, and together they start setting a list of things it is okay for him to say, or do.    
  
“You can hold my hand,” Simon says and it feels weird just to hear himself say that so he speaks again. “I mean, I don’t mind you holding my hand,” Raphael tilts his head, frowning a little at Simon. “If it’s good for our cover.” He adds, nodding repeatedly.  
  
“Okay,” Raphael finally says and shrugs. “So I can hold your hand. Is it okay if I put my hand in your back?” And before Simon has the chance to say anything, he slips his hand on his lower back and Simon freezes.   
  
“Yeah.” He says, and tries to relax, smile a little.   
  
“What can I call you?”  
  
“Um, Simon?”   
  
“I meant pet names.” He raises an eyebrow mockingly. “I’m not gonna call you Simon all the time. I might as well try to let out one our two ‘babes’ here and there.”  
  
Simon is not moving, not answering, and Raphael realizes he still hasn’t removed his hand from the guy’s back.  
  
“Babe is… okay, I guess?”   
  
Raphael nods once, looking away for a moment. Now’s not the time to tell him about the smooching. Maybe this whole charade wasn’t a good idea after all. Simon asked for his help yet he doesn’t seem very comfortable around him? Maybe he should’ve refused. But God knows why he didn’t want to. Maybe he knew he had nothing else to do this weekend and Simon’s little problem was a way to pass the time. Plus, it was _that_ , or working on his essay.   
  
“We should get going,” Simon says, standing up. “If we’re all set?”  
  
Raphael nods slightly and they start heading towards Simon’s place.   
  
When they get closer to it, Simon decides it’s time to start holding hands so he wipes the sweat off his palm against his shirt and slips his hand in Raphael’s, their fingers intertwined.   
  
Raphael startles and he looks up at Simon, then down at their hands. He snorts and starts looking ahead again, grinning.   
  
“Alright.” He starts saying, and Simon wonders if he’s done something wrong. “Bueno.”  
  
Simon doesn’t know much about Spanish, but he knows bueno so his lips take the shape of a smug grin as he starts searching the pocket of his jeans for his keys.   
  
They’re standing at the front door when they let go of each other’s hand and Raphael notices Simon’s mother poorly hidden behind the curtains, spying on them. He nods several times, suppressing a smile before turning to Simon.   
  
“You might want to kiss me right now.”   
  
Simon drops his keys and Raphael actually laughs. It’s the first time he hears his laughter and he forgets about his keys on the floor. It’s sweet and not very loud, and yet almost contagious.   
  
“Your mom is watching us, so…” He adds, raising an eyebrow at him.   
  
Simon holds his gaze but then shakes his head, taking a deep breath before nodding, once. This whole thing is embarrassing as shit. Not that he’s never kissed boys before, no. He’s just never kissed Raphael Santiago. So that’s why he doesn’t, and Raphael kisses him. He just presses their lips together actually and Simon remains perfectly still for a moment before he manages to close his eyes, wondering what would be weirder : staying like this while Raphael’s lips are kissing his, or kissing back.   
  
When Raphael pulls back he presses his lips together, looking down and frowning a little. He picks up the keys still at Simon’s feet and hands them back. He considers the guy for a moment before looking into his eyes, amused.   
  
“You have a lot to learn,” he teases, and Simon’s breathing does not seem to settle down. “...and kissing me is one thing.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday (again) Juliana. You're a beautiful, beautiful person and I am so glad that we are such good friends. You're so fun to talk to, and writing with you is always hilarious (esp when we fangirl about a pairing nobody cares about and nobody knew could be before we made it happen lmao)  
> Joke over, I also know you got my back and I got yours, don't you worry about that baby. (Also can we say we're parabatais? cos that would be so cool to have you as my parabatai.) 
> 
> This is the fic that made it to your birthday because we're both saphael trash. I hope you like and I hope it's not too ooc. I had other ideas but we can discuss them later for lolz. 
> 
> Love you, Ava :{D xx


End file.
